


Smoke Inhalation

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Tony glanced up after feeling a gaze on him and turned to see Peter staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.“Ki-”“GET DOWN!” Peter yelled as he launched himself forwards and grabbed a hold of the billionaire, putting his palm behind his head to soften the blow as they crashed into the tile underneath the kitchen table.FebuWhump Day Seven: Smoke Inhalation
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Kudos: 227





	Smoke Inhalation

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I know the way I used Peter’s ricochet web isn’t actually how it works, but I’m doing what I want with it. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be the perfect weekend.

There was a science convention being hosted in the Bahamas which  conveniently was the same weekend Peter had an extra day off school.

Tony had invited the kid to join him on the trip, so he rented out a  two-bedroom Airbnb and they took a small vacation.

When the private plane first touched down and they had stepped into the bright Bahamian light, the grin on Peter’s face melted Tony’s heart faster than the sun.

They had spent the first day getting to know the house and private beach it was located on, and the following two were mostly spent at the convention.

Tony actually ended up enjoying it, now that he wasn’t walking around with some wannabes, and instead with a boy who never took anything for granted.

Both days were a great success, and Tony had never been  more glad to accept an invitation to a science fair.

They headed home from convention day two for their last night on the island.

Tony could already tell Peter was down about leaving so soon, and he made sure he would take Peter on these types of things more often.

“Well Pete, what do you say we order some seafood for our last night before we go to sleep?” Tony asked while pulling his tie off and tossing it on the counter.

Peter walked past the kitchen and towards the window overlooking the beach, not answering his mentor.

“Kid?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before turning towards the man.

“Hm?”

“I asked if you wanted to order some seafood.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’d be good Mr. Stark.” Peter’s eyes kept nervously glancing back and forth between making eye contact with Tony and looking out the window.

“Everything good kid?” Tony said as he stepped closer.

“I mean, yeah, it’s probably nothing.”

“With you, kid, it’s never nothing. Come sit.” Tony rested on one of the couches in the large room, and Peter slowly moved and sat opposite him.

The boy’s eyes were  downcast, hands nervously fidgeting in his lap.

Tony examined the boy for a few more moments, but he was starting to lose his patience as he stayed silent.

“Talk to me bud.”

Peter sighed before looking up, and Tony’s heart skipped a beat when he saw fear in the  kid's eyes.

“I mean, it’s probably just nerves or something. I don’t know. My, uh, my  spidey -sense had just  kinda been bugging me the last couple days.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. They were in the Bahama’s for  god's sake. But then again, Peter’s senses were never just “nerves”.

“And why haven’t I heard of this sooner?” Tony asked, standing up and starting to close the multiple different blinds around the house.

He could tell Peter was getting more and more nervous under his intense stare, but upon  hearing that it was possible they were in danger on a foreign island, thousands of miles from any help, he couldn’t find it in himself to let that be his biggest worry.

“Well, it has only been at a buzz the  entire time we’ve been here.”

Tony could sense his mentee’s hesitation. “...But?”

A sigh escaped Peter’s mouth as he  stood up and started pacing the kitchen, nerves too strong to keep himself still.

“But... it went up a few notches once we got out of the car.”

Tony threw his head back in  exasperation . “Kid, you have to tell me this kind of stuff. For all I know, hydra could be listening to our every word right now!”

Peter shrunk into himself as his mentor started to raise his voice.

“Pete, press your panic button.”

“What? Why?” The boy starting glancing around the room as if someone was going to pop out and jump them.

“ Rhodey will get here with a  quinjet in less than an hour. Go get your bags packed.”

“But Mr. Stark, we don’t even know if there’s any danger!”

“I’d rather be safe than sorry kid. Press it and go get your things.”

Peter sighed again but did as the man said, pressing the small dial on his watch three times and turning to walk to his bedroom.

Peter was almost to the door of his room when his senses flared, and he twisted around to see Mr. Stark standing with his palms resting on the counter and head hanging down.

Tony glanced up after feeling a gaze on him and turned to see Peter staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

“Ki-”

“GET DOWN!” Peter yelled as he launched himself forwards and grabbed a hold of the billionaire, putting his palm behind his head to soften the blow as they crashed into the tile underneath the kitchen table.

Just as Peter covered the man and made them as small as possible, his senses went into overdrive and the pair was thrown across the room as the sound of explosives penetrated Peter’s ears.

Mr. Stark didn’t make a sound the entire time, so all Peter could do was assume he had been knocked out when Peter tackled him.

The vigilante’s small frame crashed into the wall that they were nowhere near just seconds before, and then everything went black.

000

Tony groaned as he opened his eyes. The second he did, they burned to no extent and he quickly shut them again. 

Now that he thought about it, everything burned.

His chest felt like it would explode if he took another breath, but there was a heavy weight on top of him keeping him from moving. After laying still for a few moments, he recognized the sound of flames and the smell of smoke, and his eyes flew open when he realized what had happened.

The only view Tony could get was of a broken chunk of wood above his head. His neck had been messed up somewhere along the road, because as he moved to sit up, it cried in protest and he fell back to the ground.

He pulled his hand out from underneath some piece of rubble to feel around his neck and head, but only came in contact with a soft hand.

The genius looked down in confusion, because he was sure neither of his hands were behind his head. He gasped when he saw one Peter Parker lying unconscious on top of him, only causing him to start coughing and hacking on more smoke.

Tony, now forgetting about his neck, sat up the best he could and shook the boy with this his free hand.

“Kid? Pete, wake up. We  gotta get out of here.” Tony shook the boy harder when he got no response, but then he saw several cuts and pieces of glass all over his back and realized that he most likely wasn’t going to get a response.

“Damn kid, you always got to do everything the hard way, don’t you?” Tony said, causing him to cough more.

_ No talking. Right. _

The man tried his best to get the rubble off of the top of them, but it was proving difficult because Tony wasn’t quite in the mood to get crushed.

He looked around for something to possibly use as a lever, but nothing would be small or strong enough to efficiently get it off. His eyes landed on Peter. It would be a huge help to have the boy awake, because he could most likely lift half of this stuff up.

Tony couldn’t just wait around for  Rhodey to show up, even though it was likely he wouldn’t take more than a half hour to get here. If Peter hadn’t had his watch on to press his panic button, it would be hopeless.

The panic  button .

Tony shifted to grab Peter’s hand from behind his head and pull it back. His heart  leapt when he spotted the cracked watch still  wrapped around his wrist.

They had spent some time in the lab a couple of weeks ago modifying an old watch so Peter could use it in an emergency. They added a panic button, tracker, (which Peter still isn’t happy about), messaging system, and a  built-in web shooter.

Tony pressed the button and grinned when the lever for the web shooter popped out. He removed the watch from Peter’s wrist and adjusted the settings so they were on ricochet. He then pointed it upwards and pressed the button, watching as a web shot to the top of the rubble and bounced back, hit the boards on top of them and pulled them back up as a makeshift pully system.

Now that his other hand was free and the rubble was off of them, Tony sat up and shifted the boy in his arms. He was starting to feel light headed from the smoke and he had been holding his breath, so Peter must have a lung or two full of smoke.

Wasting no time, Tony used the last of his energy to pull himself to his feet, bringing his mentee with him. He stumbled around the remains of the house and towards the closest exit. The boy in his arms seemed to be getting heavier by the second, and Tony didn’t know how much longer he had before they both fell to the ground.

He made it about fifty feet away from the house before he collapsed by the base of a palm tree. Tony gulped as much fresh  air as he could when Peter’s head lolled off to the side, and Tony quickly grabbed it and rested it against the crook of his neck.

“I gotcha, kid.” 

Tony coughed a few more times before he lost  consciousness , eyes rolling into the back of his head.

000

When a weight was pulled off his body, Tony lazily blinked his eyes open.

A retreating form was carrying something in his arms, but  Tony could find the  energy to figure out who or what was there.

He had had something in his arms.

No. Someone?

Peter.

Tony looked down to check on the boy, but was met with an empty lap. He looked back up to realize that was  Rhodey with Peter in his arms.

With a sudden adrenaline rush, Tony jumped to his feet and rushed to the  quinjet that he had somehow missed before.

“Rhodes, he needs- needs air.” He said, almost stumbling over his own feet in a haste to help the boy.

“I know, man. Go sit down. We need to keep him off his back until we get home,”  Rhodey said while strapping a mask around the boy’s small head. He pointed to the mask covering Peter’s mouth. “You need one of these too.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the benches.  Rhodey shifted Peter so he was leaning against Tony and no pressure was on his back.

“God damnit.” Tony said as  Rhodey pulled out another mask.

“What now?”

The billionaire sighed and shut his eyes, resting his head against the wall behind him.

“We were going to get seafood.”

Rhodey snorted and slapped the mask onto his friend's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted all in one day. I’ve been getting like five hours of sleep every night. Someone help me.


End file.
